


Neverland

by fierce_cripple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: У второй звезды поворот и прямо, пока не наступит рассвет.





	1. У второй звезды поворот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Мальчишки, а?

Пока Джим выслушивал Харви, Альфред предпочёл молчать.

Вообще-то, он даже не шевелился особо. Никогда не любил громких сцен, кроме того — это было бы… как если бы сейчас сюда явился Брюс и просил его вернуться в Уэйн-маннор.

Альфред тоже отказался бы, к слову.

Решение Харви вызывало уважение. И скорее всего, приди сюда Брюс, Харви также молчал бы. А может и вовсе ушёл в подсобку.

Альфреду уходить было некуда.

Кроме того, он знал — по себе знал, что разговор этот не продлится долго.

В итоге это был и вовсе монолог.

Когда напряжённая спина Гордона скрылась из виду, а дверь захлопнулась, Харви словно весь поник и постарел ещё на пяток лет. Он тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

Альфред прочистил горло, и Харви, будто приняв это за сигнал, достал из-под стойки бутылку.

— Мальчишки, а? — пробормотал Альфред, глядя, как янтарь стекает из горлышка в бокалы. Харви вопросительно посмотрел на него, предлагая продолжать. — Оба они — мальчишки. Не выросли из сказок про рыцарей, которые всегда побеждают драконов.

Альфред поднял бокал, Харви глотнул, не чокаясь.

— Ты прав. Вот только рыцари не пытаются разгрести драконье дерьмо чужими руками.

Альфред задумчиво покачал головой.

— Не совсем так, дружище. — Харви вопросительно вскинул брови. — Не разгребать. Им нужен кто-то, кто скажет, что они всё сделали правильно. Ну, или хотя бы останется рядом, когда они облажались.

— Ну, так пусть он у себя на носу зарубит: я ему не мамочка, чтобы вечно гладить по головке. И не половая тряпка, чтобы выкидывать, как запачкается.

Альфред молча глотнул виски и снова покачал головой. «Они нас потому и норовят выкинуть, что мы говорим правду».

— Ты ведь пойдёшь за ним, дружище. Когда будешь ему действительно нужен.

— Да что ты…

— Просто пока — ты нужен ему недостаточно.

Харви молчит в ответ.

Альфред смотрит в бокал и думает: «Как и я вернусь».


	2. Прямо, пока не наступит рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не справляется один.

Брюс приходит однажды ночью — той самой ночью, когда после разговора с Харви Джиму слишком много места в собственной пустой квартирке. Слишком много простора для мыслей. Он не — он не справляется один.

Брюс, видимо, не справляется тоже.

Брюс слегка нетрезв и смотрит пьяными глазами — но удивительно ясно.

Джиму уже приходилось видеть его таким — когда требовалось прийти в клуб, где Брюс зависал — но это не значит, что бутылка виски перед ним могла быть разделена и с Брюсом тоже.

Или значит?

 

Брюс выучился уходить без единого звука, без единой тени — сам не помнит, как. Вся та память подёрнута дымкой и будто сама по себе заперта внутри, но это и не важно, важно то, что Брюсу нужно снова выучиться шуметь.

Это не так трудно — например, соседи в городской квартире очень жаловались на шум, пока наконец не рискнули подняться к дверям пентхауса и постучаться.

Брюс не уверен, что открыл им одетым, но узнавали его в любом случае по лицу, и более не беспокоили.

Вообще-то, в основном весь этот шум даже не его работа — он не хочет участвовать, но созерцание отвлекает. У Готэма всегда была своя изломанная эстетика, разве он грешен тем, что хочет видеть её везде. Можно в блёстках и приукрашенную.

Тем не менее, сегодня он здесь.

Там, где места слишком мало, чтобы мысли Джима начали играть в салки, и где нет этой ночью юных гурий, на которых можно смотреть.

Так что Брюс смотрит на Джима — молчаливо и пристально, и они оба понимают, что облажались по полной.

Им что-то придётся сделать с этим, но друг другу они не помощники.

В локальных войнах сложно полагаться на союзников.

 

Джеймс сдаётся и достаёт второй бокал.


End file.
